


Starkeeper

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, POV Female Character, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Hints of Arcee/June. It didn't matter to her how long it took.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starkeeper

The horizon was steep and beyond comprehension when she reached the edge of Cybertron's reborn city. Arcee surveyed the area and the wide open space in front of her.

She saw iron wrapped in shining metal and many shimmering surfaces stretched out before her. She hadn’t been this far from the new base in the longest time, not ever since Cybertron was revived. And she would go as far as she needed. If Arcee had to, she could find a ship and venture on for months, even for solar cycles.

Because as long as she could just go to Earth again. Find Jack. She would fine June, somehow, and tell her she will never leave her side, protect her just as she protected Jack so many times. She knew that June was a strong and capable human, as she proved countless times to her. The bond between mother and child was close, and June was someone who personified that bond. She had been on Arcee’s mind a lot lately; perhaps it had been too long since she had felt her presence, near her or far away.

If only Arcee could drop everything and take a ship to Earth, for old time’s sake, before the lives of humans came to an end.

If only Arcee could see June for just one moment. If only that could happen, it didn't matter to her how long it took. To Arcee, June was more than an ordinary human, she was a starkeeper.


End file.
